Moi, Dean J Winchester
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / POV de Dean deux mois avant de payer son dû. A ceux qui n'ont pas vu la saison 2 passez votre chemin ! Il y a Dean le flambeur, Dean le sadique, Dean le suicidaire. Qui est réellement Dean Winchester ? Lui-même se pose la question.


**Disclaimer:** Les persos de Supernatural ne sont pas à moi, mais si vous voulez me faire un super cadeau, je veux bien un Dean !

_Hebichu.  
Suite à plusieurs remarques sur le "pavé" que j'ai écrit, je l'aère avec difficulté. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'écrire des textes sans paragraphe, mais pour traduire des pensées qui s'emmêlent et se démêlent, il me semblait que c'était bien plus compact et aggloméré et surtout plus explicite sur l'ébullition d'un cerveau en pleine réflexion... bon, comme on dit le lecteur et roi.  
_

* * *

**Moi, Dean J Winchester  
**

* * *

Je suis… Qui je suis d'abord ? Je suis cet enfant réveillé par les cris de son père, je suis ce gosse dont la vie normale a basculé en quelques mois. Je suis Dean J Winchester, fils de Mary et John Winchester. Je suis… leur aîné, et pendant quelques longues années j'ai cru que je serais le seul. Lors de ma première année d'école, j'ai découvert le monde, autre que celui de la maison familiale. J'étais un garçon dégourdi, mais totalement asocial. Je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer quand un enfant s'approchait de moi. J'étais seul dans ma bulle, à croire que personne ne pourrait jamais me comprendre. Et puis, un jour, après avoir passé la journée dans le jardin du fond à pleurer dans mon coin, mon père m'a demandé ce qui me ferait le plus plaisir. Et moi, les yeux bouffis par les larmes j'ai répondu : « un petit frère ». Pourquoi ? Car j'en avais marre de jouer tout seul avec mes petites voitures dans le silence de ma chambre. Mon père m'a souri, comme pratiquement tout le temps et il est parti travailler. Et moi, je continuais à jouer seul dans ma bulle.

Et puis un beau jour, le ventre de ma mère s'est arrondi, et là, je découvrais l'oreille tendue la vie qui naissait lentement dans son corps. Chaque jour, je passais plus d'une heure contre son ventre à parler avec ce futur frère, car je l'avais décidé, ça serait un garçon ! Je suis cet enfant qui, les yeux pleins de panique, a vu une marre de liquide incolore sortir du ventre de sa mère, c'était Sam qui avait décidé de sortir deux semaines en avance. Et puis j'étais cet enfant qu'on a laissé à la maison, trop petit pour comprendre ce qu'était un accouchement. Papa est revenu quelques heures plus tard, avec Caleb, et il m'a laissé avec lui, pendant qu'il retournait à l'hôpital. Je suis resté éveillé toute la nuit, tournant dans mes draps, et rêvant à ce futur petit frère. On jouerait à chat perché, aux petites voitures, à cache-cache… on chanterait des comptines et je le prendrais sur mon dos. Je suis cet enfant qui entre en cachette la nuit dans la chambre de Sam en imaginant à quoi il ressemblerait. Je suis cet enfant, qui s'approche de sa mère sans un bruit pour découvrir une petit chose rabougrie, tout rose, les yeux clos et qui gigote comme un GI joe cassé. « Qu'es-ce que c'est moche. C'est ça mon petit frère ? » C'est les premiers mots de moi qu'il a entendu, et je sais qu'il a compris ce que j'ai dit, car quand John l'a posé dans mes bras, le truc rose fripé m'a vomi dessus. J'avais voulu le frapper, mais John m'en avait empêché. « Samuel est ton petit frère, et en tant qu'aîné tu dois le protéger, toujours, et jamais, jamais tu ne devras porter la main sur lui, tu comprends Dean ? » J'avais répondu oui à papa, mais après ça j'avais boudé, en me disant que je ne jouerais pas avec un bébé si moche. Je ne rendais pas compte qu'un nouveau né, quelqu'il soit n'est pas esthétiquement beau. Et puis, je devais être un peu jaloux. Voir ce truc rose attaché à ma mère, tout le temps, et puis toute les fois où il pleurait la nuit ! Tous mes espoirs s'étaient enfuis quand j'étais venu jouer aux petites voitures avec lui, et qu'il avait mâchouillé mon Impala de collection, mais le pire fut la savon que je m'étais pris juste après, je ne me rendais pas compte que Sam aurait pu mourir en avalant un de mes jouets, moi, je ne les mettais pas dans ma bouche ! Non en plus d'être moche, il était idiot !

Les six mois qui passèrent ne furent pas d'un grand changement, d'ailleurs se fut pire, puisque la maîtresse avait demandé à mes parents de m'envoyer voir un psychologue. Elle avait suspecté des mauvais traitements et d'autres trucs, et le soir même mes parents s'étaient disputés quant à mon devenir. John ne voulait pas que je voie des tarés du ciboulot, et ma mère voulait tout ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi. C'est à ce moment que je m'étais rendu compte à quel point je n'étais pas normal. « John ! Dean passe toutes ses journées seul dans son coin, à jouer avec sa voiture, si on l'emmène au parc, il ne joue pas avec les enfants de son age, et pire, si un de nos petits voisins s'approchent de lui, il se met à pleurer ou se sauve. On doit faire quelque chose ! Je veux bien qu'il soit un solitaire comme toi, mais à l'école il ne s'adapte pas ! » « Qu'es-ce que tu veux y faire ? Hein ? Tu veux l'envoyer dans une institue spécialisé pour autiste ? » « John… il ne parle qu'avec ses jouets et sa voiture ! Il faut se battre pour lui faire dire deux mots, je pense qu'il faut qu'on aille voir ce docteur. » « Non ! » La discussion avait été close par mon père, après ça, plus personne ne parla de médecin, tout du moins pendant une semaine, car après ça, j'étais assis dans un canapé avec pleins de jouets, et une femme étrange essayait de me faire dire quelques mots. Moi, j'aimais ni ses poupées, ni ses peluches, moi tout ce que j'aimais c'était les voitures de collections qu'on achetait avec papa. Alors j'avais fait la tête pendant toute l'entrevue.

Trois jours plus tard, ma mère avait prié avec moi, demandant aux anges de me surveiller attentivement, j'avais fermé les yeux, et durant la nuit, papa s'était mis à crier, je m'étais frotté les yeux, j'avais mis mes chaussons, et mon Impala dans la main, j'étais sorti de ma chambre. Il avait de la lumière bizarre qui sortait de celle de Sam, papa m'avait mis Sam dans les bras, et il avait crié : « Cours Dean, sauve-toi, emmène Sam dehors. » Ce n'était pas les flammes qui sortaient de la chambre qui m'avaient fait peur, mais la perte de sang froid de mon papa. J'avais pris mes jambes à mon cou, et dehors j'avais appelé ma mère, alors que John avait couru nous rejoindre. Lorsqu'il nous avait pris dans ses bras, les yeux pleins de larmes, j'avais haï les anges pour ne pas avoir sauvé ma mère. Je suis ce gosse qui les yeux remplis de flammes se décide de cacher ce qu'il est dans un épais manteau. Nous avons vécu chez Caleb pendant de longues années, c'est là que papa a rencontré son destin de chasseur. Moi, j'allais en cours, sans jamais dire un seul mot, sans parler à personne, et quand je rentrais, je passais prendre Sam, et on allait réviser. Mon cursus scolaire s'est arrêté lorsque j'ai dit mon premier mot en pleine cours de récrée. Je suis cet ado qui du haut de ses seize ans vient de massacrer un mec à coup de poings car il a osé faire pleurer Sam. Je suis cette bombe à retardement qui a explosé. J'ai été viré. Je suis ce garçon qui n'a sa place nul part… C'est à partir de là que j'ai été ce parfait petit soldat, c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour ne pas péter les plombs. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais aimé, je n'ai jamais aimé le monde autour de moi. Personne. J'étais ce gamin rempli de colère destructrice et autodestructrice. Je n'aurais pas eut la chasse, j'aurais pu mal tourner. Qui sait ce que je serais aujourd'hui ? Un alcoolique sans devenir ? Un tueur ? Le calme de Sam, il n'y avait que ça pour m'apaiser.

Et puis, y'a eut cette première fille, celle qui vous lance un regard de braise, celle qui s'approche et parle lentement tout contre votre oreille. Je l'ai connu dans un de ces hôtels, elle était bien plus âgée que moi, mais je m'en fichais, à cette époque ça aurait pu être un thon, j'aurais quand même sauté sur l'occaz ! J'ai laissé Sam dans ses dessins animés, et j'ai fait rentré cette fille. Papa avait déjà voulu me payer une meuf, mais j'avais toujours refusé, car jusqu'à ce soir là, aucune ne m'avait fait ce truc là. Je suis ce garçon qui ne voit pas le danger, qui se fiche de tout, qui se croit fort et incapable de se faire avoir. J'ai laissé cette femme me faire goutter au plaisir presque sous les yeux de celui que j'étais sensé protégé… et heureusement que papa était arrivé à tant, car, bercé par ce bien-être, et même après avoir découvert la nature de cette femme, je l'avais laissé faire. Je ne me plaisais pas dans cette vie. Si je chassais, c'était pour mieux me mettre en danger, pour mieux affronter la mort… alors quand cette femme avait planté ses dents dans ma chaire, j'avais laissé coulé, à quoi servait ma vie, hein ? A quoi ça rimait tout ça ? Pourquoi je n'étais pas comme tout les autres ? Pourquoi Sam me regardait de cette façon, comme s'il avait toujours pitié de moi, comme si il ressentait tout ce qui n'allait pas en moi ? Je suis encore ce gars qui ne sait pas quel chemin prendre dans la vie, je me suis perdu, il y a longtemps, et je ne trouverai aucune sortie. Je voulais mourir, peut-être que je le veux encore. Mais une chose est devenue claire dans ma tête cette fois-là, lorsque Sam est entré dans la chambre, lorsque innocemment il avait demandé ce que me faisait la dame. Le vampire avait laissé ma gorge, et je l'avais regardé, impuissant, s'approcher de Sam et lui arracher son ours en peluche. Il n'avait pas crié, il avait juste pleuré en silence devant cette atrocité. Je me souviens de sa voix aigüe et pleurnicheuse demander : « Qu'es-ce que vous avez fait à mon grand frère. Dean ? Pourquoi tu bouges plus ? C'est notre nouvelle maman ? Dean ? » Mon regard flou l'observait avec attention, j'avais essayé de parler, mais mon corps était trop fatigué. C'est là que John est entré, et ni une ni deux, il avait tiré sur la créature à plusieurs reprises. Sam avait fait la moue, toujours aussi candide. « Pourquoi tu as fais ça papa ? Elle va plus vouloir être ma nouvelle maman maintenant. » Au lieu de s'inquiéter, John m'avait fichu une raclée, une méga raclée, ensuite, il m'avait emmené à l'hôpital pour une transfusion.

J'avais trouvé ma raison de vivre. Si je voulais que Sam garde cette pureté, il fallait que je le protège, et puis, si je voulais faire quelque chose de bien… je devais le faire pour Sam. Deux mois plus tard, papa m'avait offert l'Impala, et Sam assis à côté de moi, on chassait les créature de classe 3. Papa avait fait un classement par difficulté, on s'attaquait au zombies, poltergeist, farfadets, et autres petites créatures. De temps en temps, ils nous emmenaient sur les classes 2 avec lui, mais jamais on avait approché les classes 1. Lorsque Sam est revenu avec son diplôme en poche, il avait décidé de tourner le dos à la chasse, et je me suis retrouvé à la case départ. Un mois plus tard, je chassais des classes 1 avec papa, j'avais failli mourir plusieurs fois, et je me prenais des roustes en puissance. Mais ça ne m'atteignait plus. C'est lorsque j'avais trop de fierté pour reconnaître mes problèmes qu'il m'avait traîné au psy. Je n'avais pas parlé, j'avais retrouvé ce gamin introverti incapable de parler aux inconnus. J'ai vite fait effacé ce mirage, et j'ai rencontré Cassie. Au début je la prenais comme toute les autres filles, un bon coup d'un soir, mais il y avait eut un lendemain, un surlendemain, et finalement, j'avais ouvert une partie de mon être à cette nénette. Je ne sais pas si c'était par désespoir, ou peut-être parce que j'avais trop bu ce soir là, mais j'avais tout déballé, ou presque. Et après ça, je l'avais fui. Comment faire face à quelqu'un qui savait que je n'étais pas celui que je prétendais être ?

Dean Winchester n'est pas. Il n'est plus, il n'est pas ce qu'il montre, il est… un enfant qui, un jour ou l'autre, a vu sa vie se briser en milles morceaux. Et chaque jour, je me demande ce qui cloche avec moi. Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi la seule personne à adoucir ma vie se trouve être mon petit frère. Je suis cet homme qui a besoin de son cadet pour se sentir complet, et même heureux. C'est aujourd'hui que je comprends ce que veut dire ce mot. Le bonheur, je ne l'ai connu que maintenant, maintenant que j'ai compris que ma vie ne se résumait qu'à des faux semblants, que je ne serai jamais un homme normal, que je ne saurai jamais aimer, que je ne saurai jamais être… moi. Et même si, quelque fois, je sens mon cœur se gonfler, lorsque les yeux pétillants, il s'approche de moi pour me demander si je vais bien, je le comprime sous un rictus et un soupire. Je ne serais jamais ce grand frère un peu maternel qu'il recherche. Je ne serais pas cet homme qui lui ouvrira les bras pour le serrer fort. Lorsqu'il a pleuré Jessica toute la nuit, je n'ai pas su faire quelque chose pour l'apaiser. Je me suis senti… nul. Toute personne bien dans sa tête se serait assise sur le lit, aurait passé une main réconfortante le long de son dos, et puis, l'aurait serré dans ses bras pour le consoler, pour lui prouver que la vie ne s'arrêtait pas à la douleur. Mais moi… je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas montrer mes sentiments. Et pourtant, pourtant… j'en ai. De temps en temps quelque chose me touche, surtout si ça vient de lui. Les seules fois où j'ai pleuré c'était pour lui ou pour papa. Pourquoi je ne suis pas comme tout le monde ? J'aimerais savoir prendre soin de lui autrement que par les poings ou les actions suicidaires. Lui prouver une fois, une seule fois, que je ne suis pas une machine sans cœur comme il le pense souvent.

Mes mains se serrent contre l'évier et je jette mon visage contre le miroir en face de moi. Dean Winchester est un être que je ne peux pas voir en peinture. Dans la pièce derrière une femme sort des draps pour me demander si je vais bien, j'en sais rien. Je regarde le sang couler, et je l'efface d'un revers de main. Dean Winchester est une ordure doublée d'un mythomane. Je roule des mécaniques, lui raconte plein de bobards et je la rallonge sur le dos. Dean Winchester est une enflure qui profite des femmes pour se payer un moment de détente. Elle me résiste, c'est pas souvent que ça arrive, mais je suis pas d'humeur à me laisser emmerder. Depuis qu'il ne me reste que deux mois, je suis sur les nerfs. Si au début ses non me font sourire à un moment, ils m'énervent, et une chose étrange se passe, je la frappe. Mes mains attrapent ses poignets, je suis violence, mon poids sur elle, je la laisse s'épuiser à crier et bouger. Quand ses mouvements se font plus lents, mon regard lui montre que je ne veux pas jouer. Non, je ne veux plus jouer, plus jamais. Mes lèvres l'embrassent et elle me mord. « Tu vas me le payer petite salope ! » Je reconnais cette facette de moi, la même que j'avais développé après la mort du paternel. Un Dean sadique, un Dean qui emmerde la vie, qui emmerde le monde. Je souris, lapant le sang qui coule sur mes lèvres et j'ouvre ses cuisses remontant ses jambes, glissant mon corps contre le sien. « Dean ? J'ai remarqué un… »

Sam est debout devant l'entrée, regardant avec étonnement la scène douteuse devant lui. Mon regard se fige dans le sien lorsque je m'enfonce dans la fille qui le supplie de l'aider. Quelque chose au fond de moi sait que ce que je fais est mauvais, quelque chose au fond de moi a décidé de tout détruire. Je ferme les yeux alors que mes mouvements se font vifs. « Dean ! Dean, mais qu'es-ce que tu fais ! Laisse-la ! » Non, je ne la laisserais pas. Sam lâche ses livres et s'approche de moi, ses bras saisissent mon torse, il me tire en arrière, je le frappe, je lui crie dessus, mais il tient bon. Un coup de coude plus haut lui pète presque le nez et l'assomme quasiment. « Dean… » Son regard larmoyant me rappelle bien des choses, je lâche la fille, qui en deux secondes a enfilé sa jupe et court dehors en pleurant. Ses mains cachent son nez, de temps en temps des gouttelettes carmines tombent sur la moquette, et moi, je ne bouge pas, je ne dis rien. Je l'observe. Il ressemble au petit garçon crédule que je regardais avant. « Dean ? » Je soupire et alors que je m'avance vers lui, il me balance sa main dans la figure. John a toujours su, au fond comment je fonctionnais. Si les baffes ne me font pas mal, elles brûlent mon ego, et réveille le Dean caché en dedans. Je baisse les yeux, m'assois sur le lit, prenant ma tête entre mes mains, et j'éclate en sanglot. Qui est Dean Winchester ? Il est cet enfant effacé, qui n'a jamais su où était sa place. Il est ce gamin qui a peur des autres, qui a peur de lui. Je suis cet enfant qui, seul, se parle pour ne pas devenir fou. Je suis cet être abandonné par sa propre attitude qui cherche un chemin vers l'extérieur, vers les autres. Je suis ce gamin qui a fait face à l'extérieur trop tôt, et qui, pour ne pas se faire avaler par l'extérieur s'est construit une carapace qui au fil des temps est devenue… lui. Mais je ne suis pas Dean Winchester. Sam m'attrape dans ses bras, il me serre, ses doigts passent dans mes cheveux, sa main contre mon dos, et puis, je l'empoigne comme si c'était là ma bouée de sauvetage qui m'empêcherait de disparaître. Il est ma sortie vers l'extérieur. Je le blottis un peu plus contre moi, il se laisse faire, même si j'imagine que cette étreinte doit être douloureuse, et comme une mère, il caresse mes cheveux, encore et encore en murmurant des mots chaleureux et sincères. « Je suis là, Dean, je serais toujours là. Ne t'en fais pas, je serais là jusqu'à la fin. Je trouverais un moyen pour que tout ne s'arrête pas là. On est une famille Dean, on a besoin l'un de l'autre. Alors je ne vais pas t'abandonner, on vaincra tout les deux, Dean. Je te le promets ».

Ses larmes joignent les miennes et serré l'un contre l'autre, comme un seul et unique être, je laisse une nouvelle journée se terminer. Plus qu'un mois et vingt neuf jours. Nous n'avons pas besoin de le dire, chaque soir, on le pense, chaque soir, on soustrait une journée de mon délais. Mes bras tombent le long de mon corps lorsque le dernier rayon de soleil s'échappe. Ses bras me poussent dans le lit, ses mains me déshabillent et mon seul mouvement est ce bras qui glisse sur la table de chevet et qui attrape ma flasque de whisky. Mon regard ne perçoit rien, tellement les larmes sont nombreuses. L'alcool glisse dans mon œsophage, brûlant mon corps. Je vie. Je suis. Mes yeux s'ouvrent, Sam met de la glace sur son nez et d'un coup ferme qui le fait gémir de douleur il le remet en place. « Qui je suis… Sam ? » « Mon frère. » « Non, qui est Dean Winchester. » « Mon frère. » « Sam… Dean Winchester est-il quelqu'un de bien ? » « Il l'a toujours été. A sa manière. Il est un peu brut, un peu trop fonceur, c'est un ours au grand cœur, c'est dommage qu'il ne se laisse pas aller plus souvent. Mon frère est un homme sympa qui a peur de se montrer faible devant les gens. Mon frère est un homme au grand charme dont il use et abuse, mais nul part il se sent chez lui, mais nul part il ne trouve son bonheur. Mon frère c'est un homme perdu, qui recherche désespérément une place au soleil ». Il me sourit, s'approchant de moi, ses lèvres embrassent mon front. « Tu as faim ? Je vais chercher un bon sandwich aux oignons comme tu aimes. » « Ok… » Mes yeux suivent ses déplacements, il quitte la chambre. Je soupire. Je suis… son frère…

Sans m'en rendre compte mes poings frappent mon torse jusqu'à ce que la douleur me monte au crâne, je continu de frapper. Je vie. Je suis. Qui ? Je ne le sais toujours pas. Mais je suis. Je me suis fabriqué un cœur de pierre, pour bien faire, pour être le fils que mon père voulait. Je lui ai tellement demandé de se la fermer. A mon cœur. Je vie. Je suis. Mais pas mon cœur. Il ne s'est jamais tut. Dean Winchester est un oxymore géant, entre sentiments et cœur de pierre. Alors je frappe ce corps qui est le seul lien entre ces deux parties de moi. Je suis. Je vie… peut-être qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour être… réellement. Un hurlement sort de ma gorge, j'entends des pas hâtifs dans le couloirs, Sam a du m'entendre. Sa silhouette apparaît, après que la porte ait failli tomber en milles morceaux à ses pieds. Il dépose ses courses sur la table et il m'observe, comme si j'étais un barjot. Qui je suis ? « Je me suis fabriqué un cœur de pierre, pour devenir un grand garçon, celui dont papa était fière, celui qui a réussi à te protéger… Mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus qui est Dean Winchester. Tu me dis que c'est ton frère, moi je dis que c'est un salopard. Cet homme n'a rien de bon, car il a balancé tous ses sentiments pour devenir soldat d'une guerre. Il a désappris à aimer, à ressentir tout ce qui fait de lui un humain. C'est comme si Dean J Winchester n'avait jamais existé. Maintenant que ma mort est proche, je me rends compte que tout ce que je laisse c'est une coquille vide qui ne vie que parce qu'il peut encore souffrir physiquement. Il y a tellement de choses que… je n'ai pas ressenti. Un véritable amour, une grande satisfaction, tant de choses qui me sont interdites. J'ai sacrifié ma vie, car en face de la tienne elle n'a aucun prix. Sam… Sammy, vient là ».

Il s'approche, caresse mon visage et alors que ses lèvres s'approchent, je dévie la direction du baiser et au lieu de rencontrer mon front, il rencontre mes lèvres. Je n'ai vécu que pour lui. Il ouvre de grands yeux, surpris par ce changement de programme, et moi je l'enserre pour ne pas le perdre. J'embrasse ses lèvres une fois, deux fois, plusieurs fois, lentement, tendrement, sagement, sensuellement. Son visage… ces grands yeux bleus, la douceur de sa peau, ses larges épaules… ses cheveux ondulés. Tout ceci est à moi. C'est tout ce que je n'ai jamais désiré. Es-ce ça ? Es-ce ça ? La douleur qui disparaît, et ce cœur qui bat dans ma poitrine. Es-ce ça ? La vie, la vraie vie. Es-ce ça ? L'amour ? Ses lèvres muettes sont maintenant actives, elles me dévorent lentement, fiévreusement, et alors que mon corps s'enfonce dans les draps, le sien me rejoint, chaud et impatient. Je tire sur les manches de son sweat dénudant ses épaules, chaudes, réconfortantes. Je me sens en sécurité, je me sens… bien. Je vie. Je suis. Ses mains glissent sur mes flancs, m'arrachant des frémissements, je vie, je suis, sous ses mains, sous ses baisers, et je ne me formalise pas plus de ce que nous faisons. Je ne sais même pas si je me rends compte réellement ? Je suis. Pour une toute dernière fois… qui sait. Sa langue impatiente cherche une ouverture, glisse, s'infiltre, m'extrait un gémissement, elle ondule, m'éveille, m'échauffe et puis m'ôte la raison. Un simple baiser me procure tout ce que j'avais du mal à trouver dans un rodéo acrobatique. Quand on aime, on se suffit de peu ? Je vie, je suis, et maintenant j'aime. Plus jamais je n'enverrais chier mon cœur, plus jamais je passerais toutes ses choses avant lui. Une larme glisse le long de mon visage, alors que ses mains soulèvent mes cuisses. Non, pas ça. Et si…. Et si on oubliait tout ? Si on oubliait qui l'on est ? Et si plongé dans ce bien-être on mettait fin à tout ce que l'on est et ce que l'on a vécu ? J'y pense et puis j'oublie alors qu'il rompt le baiser pour se mettre à l'aise. Mes mains maintenant moites coulent sur son torse, puis son dos, mes ongles marquent son épiderme, je suis, je vie, alors que mon souffle court se meurt dans son cou, alors que ses dents marquent ma peau, alors que nous frissonnons à l'unisson, alors que son bassin se pressent contre le mien, alors que l'extase me prend, alors que… mon cœur est sur le point de battre le record de battements à la minute. Un sourire fige mes lèvres, je l'attire un peu plus, j'attrape son visage, je plonge dans son regard passionné. J'ai son visage à porté de main, plus beau que toutes les fois où je l'ai aperçu. J'ai ce visage devant mon regard, appris, mémorisé. Pour toujours, je lui arrache un baiser, sous l'excitation de ce cœur, que j'écoute pour la toute première fois. En tout cas consciemment. Et après cette longue minute, yeux dans les yeux, nos corps s'affairent à se dénuder complètement. Ses mains contre mes hanches, son regard dans le mien, nos sourires qui se répondent.

L'affection que je refusais est là, devant moi, dans ses gestes, ses sourires, ses grands yeux bleus. Un baiser sur mon cœur et mon frère disparaît, revenant avec un sachet entre les dents. Je ne comprends pas sur le coup, alors qu'un sourire fripon déforme son visage. Le sachet en plastique transparent gigote aux bouts de ses dents blanches, il est rempli d'un liquide doré. Hum ? Qu'es-ce que ? Mon visage se tourne vers la table, j'aperçois un sandwich bien gras, pleins d'oignons, et à côté, une salade verte… Quoi ? Mon frère allait bouffer un truc aussi infect ? Naaaaan mais il me déçoit le petit. Mais alors ? « Huile de noix. Désolé, j'ai rien d'autre, je ne pensais pas faire un tel truc avant qu'on y soit. Alors… c'est mieux que rien ! » Son sourire se fait plus grand alors que le sachet est ouvert et que ses doigts lubrifiés s'enfoncent dans mon corps. « T'aurais peut-être voulu que je fasse ça avec l'huile de ta chérie ? Très peu pour moi ! Et j'ai pas envie d'essuyer les crises de jalousie de cette superbe jeune fille… » Mon corps se cambre, se faisant hypnotiseur. Je l'observe me dévorer des yeux, attendant la prochaine étape de cette orgie de sensations et de sentiments. Je vie, je le ressens au fond de moi. Maintenant que son corps s'est frayé un chemin en moi, je le ressens par tous les pores de la peau. Ce sentiment d'être en vie. Pour moi c'est l'heure de foutre à la poubelle, mon faux cœur de pierre et cette carapace qui brisait mon âme un peu plus chaque jours. Il me reste un mois et vingt neuf jours, c'est aujourd'hui que naît Dean Winchester, aujourd'hui, à l'instant même où la jouissance de mon frère se déverse en moi en un flot mordant de chaleur et de gentillesse. Il aura une courte vie, à moins que l'être qui partage sa couche trouve la parade qui saura le faire survivre à ce décompte fatal. Qui est Dean Winchester ? L'homme qui risque sa vie pour celle de son frère ? Ou celui qui se mourait d'un amour lancinant qu'il était incapable d'offrir avant aujourd'hui ? Je m'enroule dans les draps, Sam contre moi, il passe ses doigts le long de mon cou, et j'embrasse son cœur serrant avec vivacité son corps contre le mien. « Je sais enfin qui je suis. » « Tu es ? » « Celui qui t'aimera d'un amour infini. » « Alors faisons en sorte de ne pas regretter ce mois et ces vingt-neuf jours, et surtout faisons en sorte que l'on puisse s'embrasser encore dans deux mois. » Nos doigts s'entremêlent, nos lèvres se réunissent. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, on ne répond pas, à la place nos corps se blottissent l'un contre l'autre, prêts à recommencer, et puis une voix s'éclaircit, nous faisant comprendre que… ben… faudrait peut-être qu'on s'arrête. « Hum ! Désolé, je ne pensais pas vous trouver… comme ça. Sam, tu voulais ce dossier, non, je te l'ai apporté. Je crois que tu as vu juste, y'a un moyen de rompre un pacte. » Sam sourit, il sort du lit sautant sur Bobby qui détourne le regard. « Dean. On va y arriver. » « Ouai, ben, vous pourriez vous rhabillez les garçons ? Je vous attends dehors ! » « Bobby ? » « Hum ? » « Tu dis rien ? Enfin, sur Dean et moi ? » « Je devrais ? » Le barbus laisse courir son regard sur moi, il me lance un large sourire, il a sûrement compris. Après tout, il était comme le frère de papa… Je lui fais un signe de la tête, conscient que mes yeux doivent être encore rouges, mais je ne la baisse pas. Je suis… Dean J Winchester.

* * *

2008  
Corrigé 2009


End file.
